


Hunger

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, Light Smut, Repetition, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Talia didn't know what she was missing until she her hands met Susan's for the first time, ungloved and unshielded.
Relationships: Susan Ivanova/Talia Winters
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I was about to hit my 69th post and thought something a lil nsfw would be appropriate. While this isn't exactly in the comedic spirit, I had the prompt "Touch Starved" to knock off my Bad Things Happen Bingo so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ enjoy?

When telepath children turn twelve years old, the Corps sheathes their hands in black leather gloves. They are tasked with keeping such hands clean every time they step into the world of mundanes. Only in the privacy of their own homes can they trace their fingertips over imperfectly smooth countertops, or curl their hands around a doorknob's cold metal. Only in the privacy of their own homes can they hold hands with their beloved without an obstacle between forbidden skin.

When Talia took her gloves off in Susan's quarters for the first time, she felt like she was overstepping a boundary; until Susan had her remove her badge. It was a test of loyalty, she had no illusions about that, but when she looked back on it later that night… It was the first time she'd felt equal in a room with a mundane; no badge, no gloves, just them.

When Talia handed her a wineglass Susan's fingers brushed briefly against her own, vulnerable and bare. The shivers that ran down her spine were too exhilarating for words. She sipped her wine to hide her reaction, the extraordinary shock of what simple touch could do after a lifetime alone.

When her hesitant palm one day rested against Susan's soft cheek, Susan leaned into her touch. Gloves or no gloves, there was a loneliness they shared, a loneliness that faded every day their relationship grew. A darkness Talia hadn't realized existed lifted as Susan's hand rested atop her own.

When they finally embraced, lips locked and hands intertwined, she could no longer imagine a life without the light she'd only just found. She hungrily unclasped Susan's bra, tossed aside that silky blue gown, and learned every curve of Susan's form. Her fingers traced muscular thighs, eager peaks, and the bumpy sternum protecting Susan's heart. Its rhythm fluttered along her veins, increasing when Susan whispered her name. Talia answered by easily sliding her fingers inside and stealing a kiss from her pleading lips.

When Susan arched into Talia's desperate touch, coming undone after countless flicks and thrusts and moans, Talia forgot about her own needs. Nothing could possibly be more satisfying than hearing her name tumble from Susan's mouth again, again, and again.

When a telepath ventures into the world of mundanes, hands bare and stance unsteady, they fall into the arms of Susan Ivanova. They recognize their invisible deprivations. They recognize the sterile isolation of academy walls and leather gloves and metallic badges pricking their chest. They recognize the unrecognizability of their own reflection, all alone in the dark. But when Talia's fingertips felt the silky material of that sapphire robe, the softness of Susan's hair, and the warmth of her once-forbidden skin, her reflection shattered. And with Susan's hands beside her own, she slowly put the pieces back together.


End file.
